draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dead or alive
thumb|center|400px Dead or alive by Ishihara Shin'ichi Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Courtney, Sabrina e Eltamin, chegaram em Unova, roubando um Snivy da pobre Professor Juniper! ‘Juniper’: Ele disse que se eu não entregasse o Snivy, ele me mataria como fez com a Cynthia. Autor: E não é que voltou a fazer piadinhas mesmo. Narrador: Eu falei. Chegando na Vila de Accumula, eles vêem um discurso de Ghetsis, o vilão principal de Unova, para depois enfrentar o seu filho adotivo, N, deixando o garoto com crise existencial. Partindo para a próxima rota e próxima cidade, o trio chega na Cidade de Striaton, onde Eltamin derrota os três Líderes de Ginásio com um único Pokémon?! Que porra é essa?! Sabrina: Exatamente, o que você leu. Ele treinou o seu Servine, vulgo Evolto, até o Nível 20, dando-o uma vantagem. Narrador: Agora, faz sentido. Com a Insígnia do Trio, a sua primeira de Unova, o trio poderá continuar a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 5: Unova Chapter 2: Dead or alive 14:00 Andando pela Rota 3, o trio encontra um Blitzle. “Opa! Blitzle Shiny!!! Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Blitzle foi capturado, dando experiência suficiente para Evolto atingir o Nível 22. “Consegui! O seu nome será Lazer! (referência ao Kamen Rider Lazer da série tokusatsu Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)” Falou Eltamin. Após a captura, Eltamin foi treiná-lo para atingir o Nível do Evolto. Com o treinamento de Lazer concluído, Eltamin derrota as duas Purrloin de gêmeas com o Leaf Tornado de Evolto e o Double Kick de Lazer, permitindo que o trio chegue na Caverna Manancial, onde pegam o TM 47: Low Sweep. Voltando para a Rota 3, eles seguem pelo sul, onde derrotam a Woobat de uma estudante com o Thunderbolt de Lazer, a Patrat e a Purrloin de uma estudante de uma estudante com o Double Kick de Lazer, permitindo que eles cheguem na Cidade de Nacrene, onde vão curar os seus Pokémon no PokéCenter. 15:30 Saindo do PokéCenter, eles vão para o Museu, onde encontram N, novamente. “Você tinha sobre o meu p-, digo, Ghetsis, e a Equipe Plasma se dividiu em dois: a Equipe Plasma Negra que segue Ghetsis e a Equipe Plasma Branca que me seguem. Eu... quero ver coisas que ninguém pode ver. Os ideais dos Pokémon dentro das Poké Balls. As verdades de como Treinadores deveriam ser. E um futuro onde Pokémon se tornam perfeitos... Eu acho que os meus amigos e eu deveríamos testa vocês para ver se vocês podem ver esse futuro, também. Vai Pidove, Gust!” Gritou N. “Vai Lazer, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Lazer armazenou eletricidade e disparou um raio de eletricidade contra o Pidove, o derrotando. “Volte Pidove. Vai Timburr, Low Kick!” Gritou N. “Lazer, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Lazer armazenou eletricidade e disparou um raio de eletricidade contra o Timburr, o derrotando. “Volte Timburr. Vai Tympole, Round!” Gritou N. “Lazer, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Lazer armazenou eletricidade e disparou um raio de eletricidade contra o Tympole, o derrotando. “Pelo visto, você também pode ver este futuro. Muito bem, agora a Equipe Plasma Branca ajudará vocês na batalha contra a Equipe Plasma Negra. Até mais.” Disse N, indo embora. Entrando no Museu, o trio sobe uma escada para chegar no Ginásio que é uma biblioteca. Onde Eltamin derrota o Patrat de um estudante com o Double Kick de Lazer, para ler o livro na estante da esquerda-baixo, que continha uma pista que levava para a estante da esquerda-meio, que levava para a estante da esquerda-cima, onde Eltamin derrota a Herdier de um cientista com o Double Kick de Lazer, subindo-o para o Nível 23, e lê o livro que ela estava lendo, que tinha uma dica levando para a estante da direita baixo, que tinha outra dica levando para a estante da direita-meio, onde Eltamin derrota as três Lillipup de uma estudante com o Double Kick de Lazer, podendo remover um livro de uma prateleira, que abre uma passagem secreta com uma escada que leva até a sala da Líder de Ginásio. “Bem-vindos! A diretora do Museu de Nacrene e a Líder de Ginásio de Nacrene sou eu! Lenora! Bem então, desafiante, eu pesquisarei como você batalha com os Pokémon que você tão amorosamente criou! Vai Herdier, Leer!” Gritou Lenora. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco. Vai Lazer, Double Kick!” Gritou Eltamin. Lazer vira o seu corpo e chuta duas vezes com as suas pernas traseiras, a Herdier, que dá uma piscadinha que diminui a defesa de Lazer. “Herdier, Leer!” Gritou Lenora. “Lazer, Double Kick!” Gritou Eltamin. Lazer vira o seu corpo e chuta duas vezes com as suas pernas traseiras, a Herdier, a derrotando. “Volte Herdier. Vai Watchog, Leer!” Gritou Lenora. “Lazer, Double Kick!” Gritou Eltamin. Lazer vira o seu corpo e chuta duas vezes com as suas pernas traseiras, a Watchog, que dá uma piscadinha que diminui a defesa de Lazer. “Watchog, Leer!” Gritou Lenora. “Lazer, Double Kick!” Gritou Eltamin. Lazer vira o seu corpo e chuta duas vezes com as suas pernas traseiras, a Watchog, a derrotando e subindo para o Nível 24. “Seu estilo de luta é tão encantador. É tão charmoso. Você é um Treinador Pokémon digno de receber a Insígnia Básica e o TM 67: Retaliate!” Disse Lenora. Voltado para a parte do museu, eles vêm que a Equipe Plasma Negra está roubando a caveira de um Dragonite. “Evolto, utilize o Vine Whip para pegar aquela caveira!” Gritou Eltamin. Um par de vinhas verdes aparecem entre o colarinho e a pele de Evolto. Evolto pega a caveira de Dragonite e a entrega nas mãos de Eltamin, que devolve para o marido de Lenora. “Malditos pirralhos enxeridos! Vamos dar o fora!” Disse um dos Grunts da Equipe Plasma Negra, fugindo. “Pronto, com isso podemos seguir para a Floresta Cata-Vento.” Disse Eltamin. 17:00 Na Floresta Cata-Vento, Eltamin encontra um Venipede Shiny. “Opa! Venipede Shiny!!! Vai Net Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Venipede foi capturado. “Consegui! O seu nome será Noir! (referência a Noir que é preto em Francês)” Falou Eltamin. Após a captura, Eltamin treinou o Noir, até evolui-lo em um Whirlipede. Seguindo pela floresta, Eltamin derrota o Pansage de uma Pokémon Ranger com o Bug Bite de Noir, e o Pansear de um Pokémon Ranger com o Poison Jab de Noir, permitindo que o trio chegue no fim da Floresta Cata-Vento, saindo para a Ponte Flecha Celeste. Depois de uma hora, eles chegam na Cidade de Castelia. 7:00 “O que faremos hoje? Pegaremos mais uma Insígnia?” Perguntou Courtney. “Duas Insígnias, uma aqui em Castelia, e outra em Virbank. Primeiro pegaremos a de Virbank, atravessando o mar com um barco, depois cantaremos no Ginásio de Virbank após derrotar a Líder e filmaremos um filme. Depois, voltamos para Castelia e vamos para os esgotos, encontrar o Líder de Ginásio, e então, iremos para o Ginásio. Mas, primeiro eu quero pegar um Pokémon chamado Sandile na Rota 4. Uma perguntinha, que dia é hoje?” Perguntou Eltamin. “Hoje é uma segunda-feira. Porquê?” Perguntou Eltamin. “É que tem dois Pokémon que aparecem em determinados dias de semana na Rota 4. Uma é Mandibuzz que aparece nas quintas-feiras, e o outro é o Braviary, que aparece nas segundas-feiras e é o quinto membro da minha equipe de Sinnoh.” Respondeu Eltamin. “Entendi. Bom, vamos lá!” Disse Sabrina. 8:00 Após o café da manhã, eles partiram para a Rota 4, onde encontraram os dois Pokémon Shinies. “Opa! Sandile Shiny!!! Vai Dusk Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Sandile foi capturado. “Consegui! O seu nome será Rogue! (referência ao Kamen Rider Rogue do tokusatsu Kamen Rider Build)” Falou Eltamin. “Opa! Braviary Shiny!!! Vai Nest Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Braviary foi capturado. “Consegui! O seu nome será Shocker! (referência a organização vilã Shocker do Tokusatsu Kamen Rider, cujo símbolo é uma águia)” Falou Eltamin. Voltando para a Cidade de Castelia, eles pegam um barco nas docas que os levam para a Cidade de Virbank. thumb|center|400px